Ku Tetap Menunggu
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Walaupun kini kau sudah ada yang punya. Aku akan tetap setia menunggu. Biarlah waktu yang akan mengikis perasaanmu padaku.


Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbawa minna~!

Dani kembali lagi dengan fict NaruHina! Setelah kemarin membuat sebuah fict dengan pairing lain.

Gomenasai kalo ceritanya agak aneh, tapi ini *jujur saja* kisah nyata saya.

Tiba-tiba saya ingin memuntahkan (#baca: mencurahkan) semua unek-unek di hati saya. Tapi berhubung gak ketemu sama Uya Kuya, jadi saya mencurahkannya dengan membuat fict ini, dengan sedikit editan tentunya.

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan banyak Arigatou buat yang sudah me-review fict saya yang lain, semoga review dari para senpai membuat fict ini lebih baik dari fict yang sebelumnya.

**Desclaimer :** Naruto (ナルト) © Mashashi Kishimoto,

Ku Tetap Menunggu © Dani,

**Warning :** oneshoot, AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, alay, all is Naruto's POV, dll.

**Rating :** T (13-17 tahun)

**Pairing :** NaruHina, slight KibaHina

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Summary :** Walaupun kini kau sudah ada yang punya. Aku akan tetap setia menunggu. Biarlah waktu yang akan mengikis perasaanmu padaku.

**Ku Tetap Menunggu**

Tak terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu. Liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Kini saatnya semua orang harus kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Saat ini aku baru saja naik ke kelas 2 di Konoha High School (KHS).

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah sebagai murid kelas 2.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki (kalo author ke sekolah naik bus).

Perjalanan ke sekolah kira-kira memakan waktu 20 menit karena jarak rumahku ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Hari ini kegiatan di sekolah dimulai dengan upacara bendera, lalu setelah itu hal yang paling kutunggu pun tiba, yaitu pembagian kelas.

Setelah ku telusuri, kudapati namaku tertera di daftar nama siswa kelas XI ipa 4 yang berarti mulai hari ini aku adalah bagian dari kelas tersebut.

Hari ini hanya diisi dengan perkenalan. Kutelusuri mataku melihat ke sekeliling kelas,

"Hm, biasa saja." batinku melihat teman-teman baruku.

**(skip time)**

Tak terasa telah seminggu aku berada di kelas baruku tersebut, aku juga sudah mulai akrab dengan teman-teman baruku.

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo piket, ini hari Jum'at kan?" kata Sasuke teman baruku di kelas ini.

"Iya, gomenasai aku lupa Teme, hehe." kataku sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas ku.

"Huh, dasar Dobe!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Segera ku ambil sapu yang tergeletak di sudut ruang kelas. Belum tanganku menggapai sapu tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Namikaze-san, biar aku saja yang menyapu kelas ini, kau lebih baik menyelesaikan PR matematika."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang dan mata Lavender yang indah terpancar dari wajahnya ditambah rona merah dipipinya yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis dimataku.

Kalau tidak salah gadis itu bernama Hinata, lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata.

"I..iya, arigatou Hinata." kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya yang tanpa kusadari membuat wajahnya tambah memerah.

Ia pun segera pergi untuk mengambil sapu, mungkin juga untuk menghilangkan blushingnya karena perbuatanku tadi.

Tinggal 2 jam pelajaran yang tersisa hari ini sebelum kegiatan di sekolah berakhir. Jam terakhir adalah pelajaran Teknologi Informasi dan Komunikasi (TIK).

"Ayo cepat Teme! Nanti kita tidak kebagian komputer." kataku kepada Sasuke.

Aku menemani Sasuke ke 'kamar kecil' dan itu membuat kami berdua terlambat ke ruang Komputer.

"Santai sajalah Dobe, komputernya pasti masih tersisa untuk kita berdua." jawab Sasuke.

Setelah memasuki ruang Komputer, ternyata komputer telah dipakai semua.

(Di dalam ruang Komputer ada 18 komputer untuk 36 siswa, jadi 1 komputer untuk 2 anak)

Karena ada 1 komputer yang sedang rusak, maka jatah untukku dan Sasuke tidak ada.

Disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan untuk rapat OSIS.

Seketika aku langsung panik karena aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kutelusuri pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan itu.

Dan aku menemukan Hinata yang sedang duduk sendiri.

"Oh iya, hari ini ada satu orang yang tidak masuk sekolah kan?" gumamku.

Kulihat ia menundukkan wajahnya saat aku mendekatinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia berbuat seperti itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanyaku.

"I..iya, tentu saja." jawab Hinata.

"Hinata?" kataku pelan.

"A..ada apa Namikaze-san?" jawabnya.

"Jangan begitu, panggil saja aku Naruto." kataku lagi.

"Iya gomen, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Hm, apa ada yang sulit?" tanyaku.

"Ini Naruto-kun, aku bingung tentang fungsi Logika yang ini." jawabnya.

"Oh yang itu, begini caranya.." aku menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

Tetapi penjelasanku berhenti ketika secara tak sengaja mataku menatap wajah cantiknya, yang membuatku terpesona.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" seketika pertanyaan Hinata tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, tidak kok. Ayo kita teruskan lagi." kataku sambil menahan agar wajahku tidak ikutan memerah seperti Hinata.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ohayou minna!" teriak seseorang seraya masuk ke kelas.

Aku yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan hapeku seketika menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Hinata..." gumamku.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!"

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar Hinata menyapaku dan melangkah mendekatiku.

"Ohaoyu, Hinata!" jawabku.

Lalu ia membalas dengan menyunggingkan senyuman ke arahku, yang langsung membuatku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setelah itu aku hanya bisa memandanginya melangkah menuju bangkunya.

TENGG..TENG..!

Bel tanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi, tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei guru Fisika masuk ke kelas dan mulai memberikan pelajaran.

Aku hanya bisa mencatat semua yang ditulis Kakashi-sensei di papan tulis tanpa memahami penjelasannya. Penjelasan dari Kakashi-sensei memang sangat berbelit-belit dan bukan hanya aku saja yang tak mengerti pelajarannya, mungkin hampir semua murid di kelasku juga tidak paham apa yang diterangkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja aku menoleh ke arah bangku Hinata, dan..

BLUSH!

aku terkejut melihat ia juga sedang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku membalas dengan tersenyum juga kepadanya dan mataku kutatapkan pada mata amethyst miliknya. Kubiarkan suasana kami berdua seperti ini, aku terus tersenyum sambil menatap matanya. Hingga ia akhirnya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Mungkin ia tak kuat berlama-lama menatap mata saphire ku.

Sepulang sekolah,

"Hinata, pulang bareng yuk.." kataku memberanikan diri menawarinya untuk pulang bersama.

"Ah iya, ayo Naruto-kun." jawabnya.

Sungguh lega hatiku karena ia dengan senang hati mau menerima tawaranku.

Selama beberapa saat suasana antara kami berdua hening, mungkin kami masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya akulah yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hinata?" kataku pelan namun ia mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" jawabnya seraya menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja kok." kataku.

Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memukul pelan lenganku.

"Ah kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto-kun."

Lalu kami mengobrol banyak di sisa perjalanan pulang, mulai dari hal kecil sampai membahas tentang pelajaran di sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya Hinata, sayonara!" kataku seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata saat kami akan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Sayonara Naruto-kun!" jawabnya sambil juga melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku pulang!" kataku sambil membuka pintu masuk rumahku.

"Oh, selamat datang Naruto!" kata ayahku yang sedang makan siang ditemani ibuku.

"Otou-san kok sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tou-san mau beres-beres untuk ke Suna besok." jawabnya.

"Kalau makan jangan banyak bicara Minato!" kata ibuku dengan nada agak marah.

"Iya iya, Kushina." jawab ayahku.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat itu.

"Cepat ganti bajumu Naruto, setelah itu makan dan istirahat, karena kau akan ikut ke Suna besok." kata ibuku yang kali ini mengomel kepadaku.

"Memang ada apa kita semua harus ke Suna besok?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jiraiya-san kabarnya sakit, kita akan menjenguknya." jawab ibuku.

"Oh begitu. Iya, baik kaa-san." jawabku.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur ketika kumasuki kamarku. Untuk sekedar melepaskan penat setelah beraktivitas di sekolah hari ini. Mataku menerawang jauh memandang langit cerah yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Pikiranku tertuju pada seseorang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Entah kenapa aku merasa selama ini ia selalu mencuri perhatianku, selalu tersenyum kepadaku, dan ia juga selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkannya. Bahkan aku merasa jika suatu saat aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya, aku yakin ia takkan menolakku.

Tapi itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa isi hatinya. Sejauh ini aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupanku seperti air yang mengalir. Aku hadapi saja dengan ikhlas semua yang terjadi kepadaku. Termasuk soal Hinata, aku belum ingin bertindak lebih jauh lagi mengenai dirinya.

"Yap, aku paham sekarang!" kataku sambil menutup buku kimia ku yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu aku pelajari.

"Hoahm!" aku menguap pertanda rasa kantuk telah menggerogoti diriku.

"Oyuminasai tou-san, kaa-san!" kataku berpamitan untuk tidur.

Lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur kesayanganku.

Kembali terbayang wajah Hinata dipikiranku. Kadang aku berpikiran mungkinkah Hinata menyukaiku? Mengingat perhatiannya yang lebih kepadaku. Jika ya, ia menyukaiku sebagai sahabat atau...

Tiba-tiba kurasa tubuhku melemas, mataku terasa berat, akupun terlelap dan tak mampu melanjutkan pikiranku tadi.

Esok Lusa.

Hari ini aku kembali ke sekolah setelah 1 hari kemarin tidak masuk sekolah.

"Naruto-kun kemarin kenapa tidak masuk?"

sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasku bermain hape. Suara yang sangat ku kenal, yang seharian kemarin tidak aku dengar.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu.

"Aku malas Hinata." kataku polos, dengan niat bercanda tentunya.

"Ih, kau ini." katanya seraya tersenyum dan memukul pelan lenganku.

"Hahaha... Tidak kok. Aku hanya menjenguk paman ku yang sedang sakit di Suna." kataku sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigiku (nyengir).

"Kenapa? Kau kangen ya?" kataku lagi menggodanya.

"Ih, apa-apaan sih Naruto-kun!" jawabnya dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata?" kataku lagi.

"Ini, ano..." sepertinya ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Haha.. Hinata, kau ini lucu sekali." kataku seraya mencubit pelan pipinya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!" katanya sambil mengejarku.

Waktu terus berlalu, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan.

Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda setiap kali aku berada didekatnya. Aku tau aku menyukainya, tidak.. tapi aku mencintainya.

Perhatiannya kepadaku memang terkadang membuatku merasa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Namun, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya.

Sampai suatu hari sebuah berita mengejutkan ku.

"Hei, Hinata telah jadian dengan Kiba!" kata Lee, salah satu teman sekelasku saat Hinata memasuki ruang kelas kami.

"Ah masa? Kalau begitu selamat ya Hinata!" kata Sakura seraya matanya menatap tajam kearahku seolah menyiratkan rasa kemenangan.

Kemudian teman-teman yang lain pun ikut memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan tak mampu menahan blushing di wajahnya.

Kiba adalah siswa kelas XI ips 2, kami berdua lumayan akrab, itu karena kami berada di organisasi yang sama, kami juga menyukai grup musik yang sama.

Kiba juga sepupu Sakura. Hubunganku dengan gadis berambut pink itu memang tak terlalu baik, ia menganggapku menjadi penyebab utama Sasuke -kekasihnya- tidak mempunyai banyak waktu bersamanya.

Karena itu pula ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan aku dari Hinata, mungkin juga dirinya yang membujuk Hinata agar mau menjadi kekasih Kiba.

Awalnya aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kabar itu, sampai ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Hinata berjalan berdua dengan Kiba menyusuri koridor sekolah saat pulang sekolah. Hari itu aku memang tak bisa pulang bersamanya karena aku ada latihan musik dengan band ku. Tadinya kupikir ia akan pulang bersama Neji, sepupunya. Tapi ternyata ia lebih memilih pulang bersama Kiba, kekasih barunya.

Aku tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat itu. Yang jelas, pasti rasanya sakit dan menyesakkan. Beribu-ribu bahkan berjuta penyesalan kini melayang di otakku.

"Kenapa tak dari dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?"

Kini Hinata telah ada yang memiliki, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarang kedekatan mereka berdua, aku sadar kini aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hinata.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap ia akan bahagia bersama kekasih barunya itu.

Malam harinya aku termenung sendiri di beranda kamarku.

Ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah, aku kira perhatian Hinata selama ini karena ia mencintaiku, tapi yang terjadi malah ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari pria lain.

Penyesalan masih hinggap di dadaku. Namun, sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bangkit, karena aku yakin penyesalan tak akan merubah keadaan tetapi hanya menambah penderitaan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci!" kataku.

Lalu masuklah wanita paruh baya berambut merah.

"Oh, ada apa kaa-san?" tanyaku kepada ibuku.

"Ada Hinata di bawah, ia tadi mengantarkan makanan. Sepertinya ia sekalian ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab kaa-san.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku mengikuti ibuku menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Disana terlihat Hinata tengah mengibrol dengan ayahku.

"Naruto, tou-san dan kaa-san mau ke minimart sebentar, kau temani Hinata ya?" kata ayahku begitu ia melihatku mendekatinya.

"Iya, baik tou-san." jawabku.

Lalu ayah dan ibuku pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Hinata berdua.

"Hai Hinata, kudengar kau sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya belum sempat memberitahumu. Lagian aku juga baru jadian kemarin." jawabnya.

Sebenarnya di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk menanyakan hal ini, hal yang akan membuat hatiku tambah menderita.

Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tak akan menunjukkan kesedihanku ini dihadapan Hinata. Sekuat tenaga aku akan berusaha untuk membuat segalanya kembali seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehm, ceritakan dong gimana si Kiba menyatakan perasaanya padamu?"

Lagi-lagi aku menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tambah sakit. Tapi ini demi menutupi penyesalanku yang gagal mendapatkan gadis impianku karena telah didahului oleh pria lain.

Kemudian dengan malu-malu Hinata menceritakannya untukku.

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu seolah aku senang mendengar semua yang ia ceritakan. Aku menahan emosiku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini jangan sampai ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku..."

tiba-tiba suara pelan Hinata mengakhiri lamunanku.

DEG..!

Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat, otakku berusaha mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa Hinata?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku..." ia kembali mengulang perkataanya.

"Hinata masih disini rupanya?"

Oh tidak, orang tuaku pulang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Sesaat aku melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang memandangi jam dinding di rumahku.

"Ehm, sudah malam. Aku pamit pulang dulu Minato-san, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata berpamitan kepada kami.

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan rumahku dengan meninggalkan berjuta tanya dibenakku.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Hari ini semua berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada hal yang spesial bagiku.

Bahkan melihat Hinata jalan berdua dengan Kiba pun kini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku.

Mungkin telah berulang kali aku memikirkan dan menyesalkan hal ini, namun entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh sedunia, yang telah menyianyiakan sebuah kesempatan emas. Mungkin juga ini adalah peringatan bagiku, karena jujur saja sebelum hal ini terjadi tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan ku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata. Aku hanya berniat untuk memendam perasaan ini tanpa satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Bukankah itu hal bodoh?

Tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan, bagiku penyesalan itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berbagi dengan seseorang tentang masalah ini, tapi siapa? Biasanya aku selalu curhat pada Hinata, tapi kalau yang ini mana mungkin aku menceritakan padanya.

"Huft.."

aku mengatur nafasku dan memperbaiki posisi dudukku di bangku kelasku.

Sesaat aku memandangi Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman perempuannya.

"Hinata, mungkin lebih baik aku harus melupakanmu. Maksudku, melupakan cintaku padamu yang belum bisa terbalaskan. Dan aku juga harus mencoba membuka hatiku untuk gadis lain yang bersedia menerimaku apa adanya." begitulah pikiran yang terlintas di otakku.

"Namun jika aku belum mampu untuk melakukan itu, biarkanlah waktu yang akan mengikis perlahan-lahan cintaku padamu. Dan biarkan aku untuk tetap setia menunggu dirimu putus dengannya."

**OWARI**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..!" *ngos-ngosan* akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fict yang sangat memusingkan ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Untuk membuat fict sependek ini, membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu (*ah masa..?)

Yah, maklum hanya sekitar 10% imajinasi saya yang saya tuangkan ke fict ini, sisanya asli curahan hati saya yang sebenarnya saya sangat malu untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain. Tapi tenang, saya pikir hampir seluruh readers tidak mengenal saya, jadi kenapa harus malu? Hahahaha...! (*ketawa ngakak kaya orang gila!)

Dan bagusnya lagi, saya bisa mempublish ini tepat di hari ulangtahun saya (*Yeahh..!)

Rencananya saya ingin membuat sekuel dari fict ini, tapi tergantung nanti, saya gak janji lho...

Selanjutnya, saatnya untuk permohonan maaf. Saya minta maaf dengan sangat kalau fict ini jelek dan tidak seperti yang anda harapkan.

Oke dech, to the point aja.

Saya minta REVIEW yang banyak dari kalian semua ya..! Demi kebaikan kita bersama (?)

gak login juga gak apa-apa kok, tapi saya gak bisa membalas REVIEWnya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, sebuah review dari anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya (*lebay mode: on)

Sekali lagi saya teriakkan..

PLEASE REVIEW...!

dan

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
